Circles
by cleo21
Summary: 'I was running in circles, I hurt myself, just to find my purpose. Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this, but to me your perfect.'


This is my first song fic.

NaruSasu

Song: Circles, by HollyWood Undead

I love this song.

words like: this is Naruto "talking", 'thinking'

words like: _this _is Sasuke _"talking" 'thinking'_

Enjoy :)

* * *

'Take my hand let's go, somewhere we can rest our souls. We'll sit where it's warm, you say look we're here alone.'

The blonde man couldn't sleep. Thoughts seem to haunt his mind. That one man would never cease to cross his thoughts. He couldn't help it. Everything about that one man corrupted him to the very core. Blue eyes just stared blankly at his plain white ceiling. 'Sasuke...where are you?'

'I was running in circles, I hurt myself, just to find my purpose. Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this, but to me your perfect.'

Oceanic eyes began to water. He rolled to his side, eyes clenched shut, begging for the tears not to fall. He's tired of crying. Naruto chased after one certain raven for so long. He's been everywhere, and still, he can't find him. He trained so hard, put his self through hell, endured so much pain! In yet, he still wasn't close, not even close... Everyone told him to stop, to give up, but the blonde male couldn't. He never knew why he tried, why he always pushed on. Then one day it hit him, he was in love with Sasuke Uchiha. It made that dull ache in his chest turn into the most excruciating pain he's ever felt in his entire life.

'I'm scattered through this life, if this is life I'll say good bye, he's gone like an angel, with wings let me burn tonight.'

He never understood why he kept his place in life. Fading away into darkness would be so much easier, and then maybe, maybe just one day, he'd be able to find Sasuke there, just maybe Naruto could catch the angel that always got away.

A tan arm was thrown across his closed eyes. His body began to quiver. The pain that resided in his chest was burning. 'I wonder if he ever thinks of me?'

_ Midnight hair rests against a white pillow, brown eyes, almost black stares into the darkness all around him. His body hurts, but the pain is just a way to say he's that much closer to achieve his goals in life... His unfulfilled life... For some reason, it always felt like something was missing, something just didn't feel right. The sick feeling churning in his stomach was being the tell all sign he __**knew**__ exactly what it was._

_ 'Naruto...' A name that was all to familiar to the Uchiha. The blonde could really get under your skin, and god did he. Blue eyes seem to be able to stare into your soul, he could see it all..._

_ Brown eyes clenched shut, he didn't want to think of that man. He tried so hard to forget his feelings towards him. Even though he couldn't quiet think of what the name of those feelings were, he just wanted to forget them all completely._

_ 'I was running in circles, I hurt myself, just to find my purpose. Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this, but to me your perfect.'_

_ The dark haired male drifted asleep thinking of the very man he wanted to forget. He would never see him again..._

A year passed by, and still Naruto hasn't encountered Sasuke, yet. Recently he learned a new jutsu. He could teleport a scroll, or a message to anyone, any place, any time. He knew exactly who he'd send a message to first.

'I see me, writing on this paper, praying for some savior. Wishing to intake him and save him. In a world so, so godless so thoughtless. I don't know how we brought this, all the love that you brought us.'

He stared at the blank paper. 'Why can't i write anything... just something...' The blonde put his head in his hands and groaned. The stress was killing him. He can't save his friend... His love... 'I can't even write on a fucking piece of paper...'

'It feels like I'm killing myself, just willing myself, just to pray for some help. I'd give it all just to have, have you eternity, cause it's all that assured me, it's worth all that hurts me.'

It wasn't too long after that that he took any mission that came his way, hoping it would keep his mind off things. He was in the woods right off the Sound village. His mission was to escort some princess or noble... Who ever, he really didn't care.

The one person he was trying so hard to avoid thinking of was slipping their way through the cracks of the wall he built. He could almost see him, almost sense him. But he knew it was only an illusion playing a sick game on him, in yet he still felt...

'I'd give you my heart, and I'd let you just hold it, i'd give you my soul, but I already sold it.'

His mind faded, trapped in the one place he could believe what ever he wanted.

_Sasuke was running through the woods, running as fast as he could. He couldn't take the thoughts anymore. He just wanted to run... Maybe he could run fast enough, those thoughts might not catch up to him..._

_ 'On the day, the day I walked away in December, I will always remember, I'll regret it forever.'_

_ He stepped up his pace, doing anything to rid his mind. It was getting so bad, he could almost sense him, but that was just stupid._

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, could he really almost feel Sasuke. Was he? No... That's impossible. He was just hallucinating. Sasuke is gone... He only had his memories...

'I remember brown eyes.'

_ Brown eyes closed, only for a second, trying erase the image of blue oceanic eyes begging for him to just come home, where he belonged. He didn't want to feel the sharp chakra, he didn't want to see orange, he wanted it all gone..._

'_So sad and blue skies.'_

The sun was setting, but he just kept up his pace. His mind said no one was around, but his heart told him not to give up, that there_** is **_something, someone, maybe... Just maybe...

'Turned to darkness and night, I'm so sick of the fight.'

He wanted to give up on this constant battle, constant worry, but he just couldn't Every one told him to just suck it up... He tried, he TRIES, but he just...

'I won't breath unless you breath, won't bleed unless you bleed, wont BE, unless you be.'

Why Sasuke? Please... Just come back to me... I... I love... you...

_The raven stopped on top of branch, he back hit the trunk hard. Pale hands wound their way through black hair. His eyes burned... This feeling... This pain... It was unlike almost anything he has ever felt. He tried to make it go away, or at least ease up, but it only made it worse... This hurt... will it ever go away? He didn't think so..._

'_Till I'm gone and I can sleep.'_

_ He could feel him. He just knew it. Adrenalin coursing through his veins, he let his body take over, he bolted. Feet running faster than ever, not knowing where he was going, he ran... He ran like hell..._

'_I was running in circles, I hurt myself, just to find my purpose. Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this, but to me your perfect.'_

_ Realization hit him as hard as he was moving. This feeling... It couldn't be... "Love?" He whispered. He was inlove with Naruto Uzimaki. Why couldn't he see that?_

A sharp bang went though his body. It wasn't just an illusion, he could feel him. His body acted on it's own accord, before he knew it, he was running, almost flying. He feet barely hit the ground, and he flew through the sky jumping branches. He had no clue where the hell he was going, but I'll be damned if he wasn't going to find out.

'I was running in circles, I hurt myself, just to find my purpose. Everything was worthless, I didn't deserve this, but to me your perfect.'

_ This feeling... It was getting more intense, and Naruto... He was getting closer... Why was he practically begging for it to be him. He thought his heart was about to break from it beating so hard. Please... Let it be him..._

'_I gone away, seen better times than yesterday.'_

_The blonde boy was so close, Sasuke could almost taste him... Just a little further..._

The blonde knew, it just had to be him... Every part of his body was screaming... It had to be him... Please... Let it be him...

'It's hard to say, that everything will be okay.'

_ He stopped. Like someone just pulled an e brake on him. He couldn't move... There, just 50 feet away stood the man he wanted to kill not so long ago._

'_I've gone away, seen better times than yesterday.'_

_ Why couldn't he move? His feet just wouldn't budge. But of course, Naruto was always the one to make the first move._

There he was... At first he froze, he came to a complete stop. But little by little, his feet would carry him that next step closer to _him_. He was so close... God Sasuke...

When blue eyes were staring straight into brown, they both saw something. There was something different... Sasuke's face was as unreadable as ever, but no matter what, your eyes don't lie... He wanted the raven to see how much he missed him... He wanted him to see it all, see the pain, see the hurt and betrayal, but most of all, see the _love._

_ Blue eyes told it all. Sasuke knew he didn't need to utter a single word. Blue eyes spilled the truth like the tears running down that tan face... As he stared even more, all the "words" were being said. He let it show that regret was there, that he knew what he did was painful... But that last look from the blonde angel, a look of pure lo-... It was love..._

Once Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes react to his, that's all it took. He didn't care anymore. He didn't listen to what his mind was saying, for once in a long time, he listened to his heart. He leaned forward, slowly at first, once he noticed Sasuke didn't move, he sealed the space, and touched his lips against against the other's. It was so gentle, so sweet, it was all he needed to know... Sasuke felt the same.

'It's hard to say, that everything will be okay.'

* * *

This was a lot harder than I thought it would be. Comments and reviews would be great! So tell me what you think!

I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
